gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jeremiah Stormwash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeremiah Stormwash page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 01:13, January 19, 2011 Matthew I read your message to Stephen. Heres something i just have to say : "So what if your an admin on here?". If he is an admin, that means he has the power to ban people, and that he is suppose to ban ppl when they do something wrong. Matthew is a rule-breaker, and though he has an opinion, we don't have to do what he says. As an admin, i know that some users get very mad when banned. However, i completely understand, and am sorry to say but agree with why Stephen banned Matthew. Matthew was pretty much a bully, and we already know you wish for him to be un-banned. You have already asked us numerous times, and we have made up our mind that he will be banned for a year. I have been banned for 4,000 years before, so Mat should be glad that he has not been given a permanent ban. As i know that Mat will read this, heres a message to him : "I understand that you think we are rude, think that we are bad, think we should lower your ban, and don't think you did anything wrong. Please don't bother sending me a message unless it's something nice. Thank you." ''So anyway, we apreciate your opinion on Mats ban, and please do not bother to tell us anymore. And "rights"? He does have the "rights" to go on POTCO, and play as long as he doesn't do anything wrong. He has the "rights" to come on here and edit, unless he breaks the rules, which we did. WE have the rights.. to ban him for however long we wish, depending on the overall vote of the admins. WE have the rights to make our own Wiki rules. Cheers! 01:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Jerry, Jerry please look at Adventures Of Jacopo Vampa. PS: May my link, like where CaptainShadow11 is on the activity page, be dark blue instead of baby blue? I would really appreciate it! Work On TDL User:Jeremiah_Stormwash/TDL ~A Self Message Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you the King of Hungary? Because if you are I want you to know that Francis Bluehawk I heard has stepped down 3 months ago and I have taken control of Prussia now. I would like to become allies with you. Please ,it would be a lot of help to me and my soldiers. ~Emperor Cole.